Tales of Insomnia
by kellegirl
Summary: Axel can't sleep and doesn't think that Roxas should either. Then Demyx bugs Zexion in the library. Really just a pure lemon. Yaoi, lemon,Akuroku, Zemyx
1. Akuroku

_Me: I found this on my computer the other day. I think I wrote it about a month ago and I can't figure out why I didn't post it right away. This is also a bit of an I'm sorry posting. I was way late on posting the sixth chapter of 'Therapy' so this is my way of making up for it._

_Mims: Well aren't you nice._

_Me: No, just feeling guilty. So I hope everyone likes it._

_Disclaimer:__ I own the idea and nothing else._

_Warning:__ Beware, yaoi and lemon ahead. If you don't like guy on guy smex then turn back now! Also some mild swearing, nothing too bad though._

_Pairing:__ Axel x Roxas_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel couldn't sleep. He had been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, yet the peace of slumber still eluded him. It was just too cold for the pyro to sleep, Mansex kept the castle at a freezing temperature, something about Vexen's research being more important and the ice wielder liking it cold. Still, would it be that much trouble to crank the thermostat up a few degrees, or at least allow Axel to have a space heater in his room? It was so stupid!

Flipping over to his side, Axel pulled his blankets even tighter around himself. It did no good and the fire wielder shivered slightly. Suddenly he knew how he could warm up. With an evil smirk he slipped out from under his comforter. Quietly he stalked through the castle halls until he reached a door with XIII on it. Slowly, as not to alert the room's occupant, he opened the door. He stopped dead when a light came flooding out. When no demand that he identify himself came, Axel peered into the room.

Roxas was lying on his bed, eyes closed in a deep slumber. A book lay open by his hand and the lamp on his bed stand was what was giving off the light. _How cute, he fell asleep reading. Well, time to wake him up._ Axel shut the door behind him with vigor, a deafening bang sounding through the silent castle. Roxas jumped and fell off of his bed. Sitting up he looked around in confusion, until his eyes fell on the beaming Axel.

"What are you doing in here Axel?" Roxas's voice was groggy, but it held a definite irritation.

"I couldn't sleep." Axel stated.

"That doesn't explain why you're in _my_ bedroom."

"Well," Axel strode over to the bed, "I was thinking; Axel, you know what would help you sleep?" here he paused, waiting until Roxas quirked an eyebrow at him, "Roxas, that's what. And who am I to debate my own logic, so here I am." The redhead immediately regretted his words; Roxas looked like he was going to kill him. The blonde's eye was starting to twitch, never a good sign. Hastily Axel continued in an attempt to save himself from dismemberment, "I only woke you up to make sure it was okay for me to sleep in here of course. All I want is the extra body heat."

Roxas didn't buy that for a moment, he knew the redhead too well. Still, if Axel wanted something he wasn't going to stop until he got it. "Fine," Roxas finally said, "You can sleep in here. But if you try anything, and I mean anything, you're getting a key blade up your ass."

Axel only smiled, this was working out perfectly. Without another word he slipped under Roxas's covers and patted the bed next to him. Still eyeing him suspiciously Roxas got into the queen sized bed beside Axel. Reaching across his pyro best friend Roxas turned off the light and settled back into the covers. Axel lay there listening to Roxas's breathing. Soon it became the steady, slow, deep breaths of sleep. Turning to face the blond, Axel drew his friend into his arms. In his slumber Roxas nestled into Axel's chest, his blond spikes tickling Axel's chin.

With an evil glint in his emerald eyes, Axel leaned down and trailed his tongue along Roxas's ear. A soft moan escaped the blond and Axel took that as a sign to continue. Slowly, as not to wake Roxas, Axel trailed kisses down Roxas's neck, his hands beginning to wander over the younger teens body. Axel was thrilled at the noises that Roxas was making, soft mewling and moans that sent little jolts of electricity through the redhead's body. As soon as Axel came to the base of Roxas's neck he began to suck lightly. A deep moan tore its way out of Roxas's throat and the blond moved in his sleep, pushing himself up against the redhead.

Letting one hand fall below Roxas's waist, Axel began to trace patterns on the blonde's thigh. Roxas began to pant softly; the redhead's ministrations were really getting to him. Slowly he began to return to reality, his eyes opening lazily. As soon as his mind became fully awake he grabbed Axel by the hair. Ripping the redhead off his neck, Roxas forced their lips together.

Axel responded immediately, forcing his tongue between Roxas's lips. The blond moaned, his hands beginning to wander over the pyro's body. Pushing Roxas onto his back, Axel climbed on top of the teen. Thrusting his hips down, Axel felt Roxas shudder slightly as his nails dug into the older teen's shoulders. He couldn't take it any longer; he had to feel Roxas's skin against his own. Axel didn't waste any time in ripping away Roxas's night shirt. He didn't have to worry about his own; the blond took care of it without a moment's hesitation.

As soon as he felt their bare chests against each other, Roxas broke the kiss. He found his mouth connecting itself to Axel's neck and he savored the older teen's flavor. Axel's hands were trailing over Roxas's body, leaving a burning heat in their wake. When a hand delved below his waistband Roxas arched off the bed. Axel took the younger teen's rapidly stiffening member in his hand, pumping and squeezing at a tortuous pace. Soon he had Roxas whimpering with need.

The blond could no longer take it. He ripped away Axel's boxers and the redhead took the cue. Roxas soon found he no longer had his pajama bottoms on, a fact he rather liked. Slowly, Axel trailed soft kisses down Roxas's stomach, his breath ghosting over the blonde's taught stomach. With a smirk the redhead stopped just above Roxas's cock, looking up at the flustered blond.

"Axel." Roxas whined.

"Yes."

"Please Axel, I can't take it any longer."

Not one to deny his friend, Axel slowly licked from the base of Roxas's erection to the head. Teasingly he dipped his tongue into the slit and Roxas arched off the bed once again, a deep moan tearing its way from his throat. With a smirk, Axel took Roxas into his mouth.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed, his hands grabbing hold of crimson spikes. With one hand Axel pinned Roxas's hips to the bed and began to bob his head. "Oh god, Axel." Roxas was certainly a vocal one; Axel didn't doubt that several other organization members were hearing this. The pair would have to endure some teasing tomorrow, but right now Axel couldn't really give a shit.

Feeling Roxas's stomach tighten Axel pulled his head away, eliciting a moan of disappointment from the blond. Moving back up, Axel brought their lips together once again. Roxas readily took Axel's tongue into his mouth, tasting himself in the kiss. He was distantly aware of Axel's arm moving away from him, but to tell the truth, he didn't really care where. When a slick digit slipped itself into his opening Roxas knew where the hand had gone, the redhead had grabbed the lube that they kept in his bed stand. Roxas couldn't stop the gasp from escaping him when a second digit entered him.

Axel began to thrust and scissor his fingers, trying to hit that one spot in Roxas that would make him see stars. He knew he had found it when Roxas let out a yell and arched clear off the bed. Adding a third finger Axel continued to thrust and Roxas was screaming incoherently by the time he had finished preparing him. Removing his finger, Axel received an annoyed groan. Smirking slightly, Axel spread some more of the lube over himself. Taking one of Roxas's legs, Axel placed it around his waist. Immediately Roxas hooked his other leg around Axel, locking his ankles together against the redhead's back.

Axel positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Roxas moaned loudly, his head falling back to expose his neck. With a little more haste Axel pushed until he was fully encased by Roxas's tight heat. Eyeing the exposed neck, Axel brought his lips to Roxas's skin and began to suck and nip at the flesh. As soon as he felt the blond buck up against him, Axel began to pump himself in and out of Roxas. Suddenly Roxas let out an animalistic scream and his back arched so violently that only the back of his head and his shoulders remained on the bed.

Roxas was seeing stars, brilliant white stars. It felt like his entire body was on fire and all he wanted was for that fire to consume him. Axel thrust in again at the same angle, hitting that spot within Roxas with even more force. The blond wasn't even aware that his hands were moving, not aware that his nails were leaving thin red lines over Axel's shoulders and back. Desperately he thrust himself to meet Axel; he needed that feeling once again.

Axel didn't know how much longer he could take it, the combination of Roxas's tight heat, his desperate cries of ecstasy, and the pleasurable pain of his nails against the redhead's skin was really starting to get to him. Raising himself to his knees, Axel took Roxas's hips in his hands and began to thrust with all the force he could muster. It wasn't long before he felt it coming; he knew his end was near. Taking one hand from the blonde's hips, Axel wrapped it around Roxas's neglected member and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

As soon as he felt Axel's grip on his cock, Roxas lost it completely. Screaming out his pleasure the blond began to buck wildly, torn between trying to force Axel deeper within himself and trying to create more friction against the redhead's hand. Roxas's vision was completely gone by this point, hazed over by brilliant white. Even when he squeezed his eyes closed he was blinded by the dazzling blaze. Then he felt it, just as Axel thrust in with even more force, nailing that spot once again. With a strangle cry, Roxas spilled himself over Axel's hand, his muscles spasming wildly with the force of his orgasm.

As Roxas came, he clamped down on Axel's length. The wave of pleasure that washed over the redhead more than he could take. With a final thrust Axel came deep within the blond. Desperately Axel pushed himself deeper into Roxas, trying to encase himself even more completely within the spasming tightness. Finally Axel had fully spent himself and he carefully extracted himself from the shaking blond and laid beside him, panting heavily. He could feel his body shaking from exhaustion, but refused to give into it. Rolling onto his side he took Roxas into his lanky arms.

Without hesitation Roxas snuggled into the embrace, tired yet content. Nothing ever affected him as much as Axel did, something he was grateful for. It wouldn't do to be like this on a mission after all. Still, he had no desire to fight the 'feeling' that Axel invoked in him. If he didn't know any better he would have said that the redhead made his heart beat harder and faster. As he slipped away into unconsciousness Roxas wondered if it was the same for Axel.

Smiling at the spent blond in his arms, Axel finally gave into the sleep that had been threatening to overtake him. He finally felt warm. He finally felt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So what did everyone think? I was thinking of making this into a chapter story but I'm not sure. Each chapter would be a different pair that just can't sleep. I need reviews to decide whether or not I continue it or if it stays an oneshot. So for gods sakes, review!_


	2. Zemyx

_Me: The reviewers have spoken!_

_Mims: You get so excited when you get reviews._

_Me: You've seen my happy dance when I get reviews._

_Mims: Yeah, so has the Caribou staff, people in the engineering library, and most of your floor at your dorm. You're really good at making people think you're a freak._

_Me: Don't be mean. So, people were pretty clear that they wanted this to continue, so here I go. I got a request for a Zemyx chapter and that's all it takes for you to get what you want. If you want a pairing just ask, I can nearly guarantee that I'll do it. The pairing doesn't even have to be a yaoi couple. The only character I won't do is Kairi, I really don't like Kairi. Remember that characters are not limited to only one pairing. This chapter is Zexion and Demyx, but the next chapter could be Xigbar and Demyx. It is completely up to the reviewer's suggestions, and whatever whim I have at any given moment. Also as a quick note, I'm not completely sure what color Zexion's eyes are so don't kill me if I got it wrong. I'm going off of fanart that I downloaded off the internet and you should know I'm partially color blind, so what I see may be way wrong from reality._

_Disclaimer:__ Give me a break, I don't own this, I really want to though._

_Warning:__ yaoi, lemon, and extreme hyperness ahead._

_Pairing:__ Zexion x Demyx_

_Dedication:__ This chapter is dedicated to Lifes.Lover because she was the one who requested some Zemyx. I hope that my take on the pair is to your liking._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was perhaps three in the morning, the perfect time in Zexion's mind. No one was around to disturb him, so he was able to get his work finished for once. He was currently curled up in a corner of the library, a thick, dusty book in his lap. Xemnas had given in to the constant prodding of the Cloaked Schemer and had furnished the dark room with comfy armchairs and over stuffed couches that would be all too easy to fall asleep in. Zexion was the only one who got to enjoy the library's new furnishings; no one else cared to venture into the maze of tall bookshelves. And that suited the lilac haired teen just fine.

Flipping the page of his tome, Zexion caught the faint sound of the door opening and closing. With a sigh, the emo scholar raised his head and took a deep breath through his nose. He was somewhat surprised when no scent came to him; not that you would be able to tell from his face, he never betrayed his inner thoughts to the world. _Axel must have gotten a hold of one of Vexen's potions again. He's probably come in here looking for me to fix it, or to bug me. Though with Axel both options are really just the same thing. I'll just send him off to bug Roxas. _Closing his book, Zexion strained to pick up the sound of the other nobody making his way towards him.

"ZEXY!" came a shrill cry. A blond blur launched itself at the lilac haired teen, knocking him out of his chair.

"Gah!" Zexion yelped. With a thud he hit the floor in a tangle of limbs, grimacing from both the pain and from his own lack of poise. "Get off of me Demyx." Zexion tried to regain some of his usual grace.

With a giggle the musician wrapped his arms around the fuming teen, nuzzling his nose into the bluenette's neck. "Hey Zexy," Demyx giggled, "You know what Axel and I did?"

"No." Zexion began to try to disentangle himself but found that the larger nobody had a vice grip on him.

"We had a contest to see who could eat the most pixie stix," Demyx just couldn't stop giggling now that he had caught his prey, "And I won!"

"Demyx," Zexion said slowly, "How many pixie stix did you eat?"

"Forty eight and a half."

"And a half?"

"It would have been forty nine, but Axel yelled that I was cheating and knocked the last one out of my hand." Demyx pouted into Zexion's neck, "He's such a bad loser, he only ate thirty before Roxas told him to stop. He'll do anything that Roxas tells him to. Hey Zexy, Zexy, Zexy!"

"Yes Demyx." Zexion had resigned himself to being captured. Despite his sour tone, the Schemer was actually rather enjoying the feeling of having Demyx wrapped around him.

"Would you do anything that I told you to?"

"No Demyx," Zexion scoffed, "I would not do anything that you told me to."

"Really?" Demyx smirked, "Because I think that you would."

"Demyx, where do you get off? I would nah," Zexion was cut off when Demyx's tongue ran from the base of his neck to his ear. The emo teenager couldn't suppress a shiver when the musician began to suckle on his earlobe.

Sensing Zexion's instantaneous distraction, Demyx let his hands begin to wander over the smaller nobody's frame. As soon as Demyx's grip loosened, Zexion turned towards the mullet haired blond and brought there lips together. Demyx's hands found their way to the lilac hair that covered half of the Schemer's face. Lightly, he began to run his fingers through it, delighting in the shiver that he received. Zexion would never admit that he liked it, Demyx knew that full well, but there was something so much more satisfying than words could ever be in the way that he pressed his body against Demyx's at the touch. It was always that way to Demyx, he always wanted to get a reaction out of the quietest member of the Organization, and when he did it sent little tingles through out his entire body.

For Zexion it was completely different. He loved how Demyx showed the world every thought that flitted through his head, but that wasn't what made him notice the blond. It was the way that his emotions seemed to be real, not forced like with the other members of the Organization. It was almost like he wasn't a nobody, like there had been some kind of mistake and Demyx really did have a heart. That was why he let Number Nine do this to him, let himself show the blond what was going on in his head. It was all because Demyx's seemingly genuine emotions instilled an echo within the Schemer and made him feel. He knew it was only a memory of emotion, knew that none of it was real, but he didn't care. That's what Demyx did to him, made him throw logic to the wind and never look back.

Realizing that Demyx was still half on top of him, Zexion pushed up, flipping the pair over. Now comfortably straddling the blond, Zexion felt himself smirking. Taking his mouth away from Demyx's, the Schemer listened to the musician's heavy panting as he began to nip his way down Demyx's neck. He was careful not to leave any marks on the blonde's throat; it would be a shame to mar such a beautiful thing, even if it was to declare who the blond belonged to. Skillfully, he unzipped Demyx's long black coat and pushed it off the strong, well muscled shoulders of the man below him. He always thought of Demyx as a man and himself a teenager, it just seemed fitting given how tall Demyx was, even if he did act like a child at times. With considerably less skill, Demyx yanked Zexion's coat away, making him grunt slightly at the force the musician used.

Thanking Kingdom Hearts that neither of them wore shirts under their coats, Demyx pulled Zexion down so their chests rubbed against each other. Reveling in the sensation of bare skin against skin, Demyx let his head fall back so Zexion could get better access to the sensitive flesh. His breathing was becoming even more erratic, Zexion just seemed to know exactly where to lay his little nips. Letting a deep moan erupt from his throat, Demyx ran his hands down the Schemer's back, digging his nails in and leaving little red lines in their wake. Thrusting his hips up he barely caught how Zexion's breath seemed to hitch at the contact. Demyx let himself smirk knowingly; well, it wasn't so much a smirk as a goofy lopsided grin, but the intention was the same.

The blond began to fumble with the lilac haired teen's belt, desperately trying to remove the barrier that kept him from feeling even more of Zexion against himself. With a slight smile, Zexion lowered one of his hands and undid the button on Demyx's jeans and slid them slowly away. The instant that Demyx lay beneath him in only his boxers, Zexion turned his attention to his own pants predicament. Demyx still hadn't gotten rid of his belt, he had been too distracted by the sensation of Zexion stripping him. Laying well timed kisses along Demyx's jaw line, Zexion quickly undid his own belt and allowed the blond to rip away his jeans.

The feeling of Zexion's legs against his own drove Demyx over the edge. Not waiting for any cues from his partner, the blond hooked a finger under the waistline of Zexion's boxers and pulled them away. As soon as he had tossed the Schemer's boxers to the side, Demyx flipped them over once again. Capturing the startled teen's lips once more, Demyx wiggled his way out of his own boxers. Straddling Zexion's hips, Demyx pulled the lilac haired teen up into a sitting position and began to play with his hair again. The moment he felt that Zexion was properly distracted, the musician ground his hips down into the Schemer's lap.

Letting out a deep moan, Zexion let his head fall back for Demyx to attack. Distantly he was aware that his hands were roaming over Demyx's body, taking in every inch of the other that they could reach. The musician continued to grind himself into Zexion's erection, making him pant and shudder beneath the continued friction. He would never let his guard down like this with any of the other Organization members, never lose sense of his surroundings enough that he was caught so off balance by what the musician did next.

Demyx raised himself off Zexion's lap and took a hold of his weeping member. Gently, Demyx lowered himself back down. Panting heavily, he felt Zexion's cock press against his entrance. With a quick glance at the lilac haired teen's face, he continued to lower himself down, impaling himself upon the other. The pain was brutal; Demyx was really beginning to regret not bringing lube with him to the library. The look on Zexion's face drove him on, made him push past his own personal comfort and take more of the Schemer's length into his body.

Zexion was so guarded around others; he never let even the flicker of an emotion cross his face. Yet at that moment the teen was an open book. You could read everything that was going on in his head, lust, pleasure, happiness, and something else swirled across his face. Even with his eyes clenched shut, his every feeling was betrayed to Demyx. The musician almost lost his balance when icy blue eyes snapped open, boring into his own. They seemed to burn into him, see into the depths of his soul and know everything that made him Demyx. He did lose his balance when Zexion wrapped his hand around his own erection and began to pump slowly.

Demyx fell fully into Zexion's lap, completely impaling himself on Zexion's engorged member. The blond shuddered and clung to Zexion's shoulders, breathing through clenched teeth. Zexion had to suppress the instinct to slam into Demyx's tight heat, forcing himself to give the blond time to recover. He knew that had to have been painful, Demyx hadn't used any form of lubricant before sitting himself upon Zexion. In order to help the blond forget the pain of the rather forceful entrance, Zexion began to pump his member more forcefully. Gradually, Demyx stopped breathing through his teeth, switching to open mouthed gasps riddled with throaty moans. After what seemed like forever to Zexion, Demyx began to ease himself up and down the lilac haired nobody's shaft.

Demyx decided it had definitely been worth the pain in order to see Zexion's face. The Schemer had kept his eyes open as Demyx worked himself along his shaft. They burned into the musician; filled with so many emotions that Demyx could hardly make out what any of them were. In fact had it not been for the initial pain, Demyx was fairly certain he would not have lasted this long, watching Zexion's emotions was more than enough to throw him into oblivion. As it was, Demyx couldn't withstand the intensity of Zexion's gaze for very long, and when he came down so that Zexion hit his prostate with unbelievable force; he lost any sense of self control. White stars clouded his vision as he cried out spilling himself over both their stomachs.

The instant Demyx came, Zexion let go of himself. He had lasted pretty long considering the circumstances and when the blond clenched down along his length, Zexion couldn't hold on any longer. Moaning out Demyx's name, Zexion thrust his hips up into the spasming tightness once again. The pair rode out their orgasms, clinging desperately to one another and panting heavily. Blinking, Zexion realized that they had somehow ended up lying on the floor. Reaching over Demyx's shoulder, the lilac haired teen grabbed the musician's coat and draped it over their forms. Taking the blond into his arms once again, the Schemer smiled when he felt the musician nuzzle into his neck. For once he was glad to have been disturbed in the dark recesses of the library; he didn't care in the least that his sanctuary was no longer solitary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So what did everyone think? I didn't go so much with the visuals in this chapter as I was trying to better develop the character relationship, even though I may never use this pairing again. That is totally up to the readers though, if you want more Zemyx then all you have to do is tell me and you will get more Zemyx._

_Mims: Didn't take you too long to write though._

_Me: Nah, only an hour or so. But I had the idea really early this morning so I developed it in my head for several hours. Now, this is not my main story, so I'm not spending an excessive amount of time on it. In other words, I'm not actively thinking about the next chapter. If you want a new chapter then it would be much appreciated if you suggested a pairing or situation. I promise to try and work your suggestion into the series. So review for gods sakes, you might not get anything if you don't._


	3. Cleon

_Me: This is my first request from for a chapter. We've got some Cloud x Leon action here. _

_Mims: Hm, not your usual pairing for Cloud._

_Me: What can I say, I like Sephiroth x Cloud, or Zack Cloud, or hell even Cloud Reno, but that's not what was requested so it's not what I'm writing. _

_Summary__: Leon is pissed at Cloud and cuts him off, but it seems that the punishment is just as hard on the brunet._

_Disclaimer: __ Blah, blah, blah, don't own, blah, blah…blah._

_Pairing:__ Leon x Cloud_

_Warning:__ Self love, if you catch my drift._

_Dedication:__ This chapter is dedicated to The Great Cloud Ninja. I hope you like where I took this._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cloud tossed restlessly, throwing his covers off the couch in the process. He didn't want to be on the couch, he wanted to be in bed, but that wasn't going to happen. When Leon got pissed there was no arguing with him and Cloud didn't want to extend his punishment any farther. It had been almost a week, a whole fucking week, since the brunet had let Cloud into their bedroom, something about teaching the blond a lesson. So he skipped out on Leon's new shop opening party to go hunting Sephiroth, big freaking deal! That didn't warrant cutting Cloud off completely. And the damn brunet had even imposed restrictions on Cloud during his forced dry spell. If he caught Cloud 'taking care of business' he got another day added to his sentence. So far Cloud hadn't been caught, not that he hadn't been, but he hadn't been caught.

With a groan, Cloud looked down at his painfully erect member. There was no way that he could take care of himself right now, Leon would hear him. "Just one more day," Cloud told the ceiling, "One more fucking day." It didn't seem that his body cared that it was forcing him into a compromising position. He had to do something about this or he was going to lose his mind once and for all.

Careful not to brush himself against anything, Cloud started to make his way to the hall bathroom. "All I need is a cold shower," Cloud reasoned with himself, "That will take care of everything." The blond didn't even believe himself as he spoke. Halfway down the hallway Cloud stopped, he could have sworn he had just heard someone moaning. He was just starting to think he was going insane when there it was again. Silently the blond followed the soft sounds, stopping right outside his and Leon's room. There was definitely moaning coming from behind the door. "That bastard!" Cloud hissed under his breath, "He's allowed to get some damn release but I'm not?!"

Cloud was ready to march in there and give the brunet a piece of his mind, but when he cracked the door he was greeted by the most delicious sight he could imagine and froze where he stood. Leon was laid out on their bed, the perfect image of masculinity. His body had a slight sheen to it from a thin layer of sweat, his muscles seeming to almost ripple with his movements. He had a firm grip on his own shaft and was slowly, almost tortuously, pumping himself. His face was enraptured; eyes clenched shut and mouth slightly open.

At another throaty moan, Cloud's body moved. Even though his brain was screaming that it was a bad idea, that he would get caught, he closed the bedroom door to a slit and took a hold of his own aching member. Eyes still fixed on the brunet, Cloud began to match Leon's own ministrations. Cloud hadn't been able to get away from his severely pissy boyfriend for a while, so finally making contact with the overly sensitive organ seemed almost to be more intense than usual. The slow pace he had adopted was not enough, Cloud just had too much pent up tension to take his time. Tightening his grip, the blond began to pump furiously, all restraint lost. The friction was exhilaratingly painful; the ache from his member was too much. Keeping his eyes locked on the brunet spread out on the bed, Cloud groaned loudly, spilling over his hand.

Gods was Leon regretting cutting Cloud off. The tension of not being able to plow into his blond every night had finally caused him to snap. Usually the brunet had a hands off policy; there was just something so undignified about doing that to yourself. Sure he would do it Cloud, but that was different. For one, he only did it so they could come together. But here he was, spread out on top of his sheets with his hand wrapped around himself. And damn if it didn't feel amazing.

Slowly, almost teasingly, Leon pumped his length. Every time he moved his hand it was like he was being overcome by waves. They seemed to reach every inch of his being and send shocks through every fiber. Groaning softly the brunet let his head fall back onto the pillow, not noticing the simultaneous groan from the hallway. Tightening his grip, Leon gasped slightly at the intensified feeling, but didn't quicken his pace. Sure he wanted to finish up before Cloud woke up, but the thought of losing the sensation he had deprived himself of for far too long was not a welcome one. The brunet nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt another hand wrap around him. His eyes snapped open to find a rather smug looking Cloud hovering above him.

"That's cheating," the blond whispered.

"I never said I was cut off," Leon said, his voice only slightly wavering.

"Hmm," Cloud hummed, "Well, it's midnight, let's end this once and for all."

"Cloud," Leon started, the rest of his sentence cut off by a deep moan as the blond gave him a firm squeeze. All coherent thought flew out the window as Cloud moved his hand along his length. The only even slightly formulated thought that made it's way through Leon's pleasure dazed brain was that he was going to have to have Cloud do this again. The blond had unbelievably talented hands; he seemed to know exactly when and where to put pressure so that Leon was practically losing his mind. It only took a minute before the brunet spilled himself over Cloud's hand, a plaintive cry escaping his lips.

"Like that?" Cloud smirked slightly.

"Oh shut up," Leon gasped.

"Don't cut me off again and I might be willing to show you what it's like when I'm actually trying," the blond said before abruptly standing and walking away.

Leon sat dumbfounded for a moment, "That wasn't actually trying?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Dear god that took forever to get finished. I started it in January and finished it in June, pathetic much? Well, whatever, still got it done, even if it is short. Upcoming chapters are a Riku/Sora, Xem/Saix, another Akuroku, and a Seph/Cloud. Already started the RiSo, Xemsaix, and Akuroku. If you want a pairing just request it, but if you've got a situation to go with it I'll love you forever. I'd like to note that this is a side project, i.e. I do it when I get bored…or spend too much time on the /y/ board on 4chan. Though I do have a really random question for any guy readers. Do blue balls actually hurt? Like, if you don't get a release for a long time is there actual physical pain involved or is it mental? I know this is completely random, but I'm wildly curious and as a girl there's no way for me to know other than a guy telling me and all my guy friends just laughed or looked uncomfortable when I asked. So let the anonymousness of the internet allow you to answer my awkward question. _


	4. Ukeroth

_Me: I'M BACK BITCHES! I really need to explain this chapter before you read it. So misumisu84 requested Ukeroth and I thought; what the hell, let's do it. Then I had to figure out who to pair him with in Kingdom Hearts and I settled on Cloud. Then I had to figure out the circumstances to put them in. So I put them in the part where they disappear into the darkness together. Then Cautai opened his mouth…_

_Cautai: But in a good way._

_Me: Maybe…it turned into a pokemon Kingdom Hearts crossover…I'd like to apologize to anyone I offend right now. Blame Kibaftw, she said not to kill the plot bunny. That's right Kiba; I blame you for the flames that will undoubtedly come with this! _

_Summary:__ Cloud and Sephiroth disappear into the darkness together and find a very different world when they get there._

_Disclaimer:__ Be glad I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon; it would be really, really, _really_ messed up if I did._

_Warning:__ Cloudseme uses fuck you; it's highly effective…-shot- -raises head- lemon, voyeurism, and UkeRoth. –Dies from fatal shooting-_

_Dedication:__ misumisu84, hope you like the crack I came up with. The request was on my original account's posting. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Defeating me is meaningless," Sephiroth gazed into the blonde's eyes as he pushed his sword against his foe's, "You know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling you back to me." The silver haired swordsman wondered if Cloud understood just how the darkness was calling him back, how it linked them.

"Wrong!" Cloud retorted and Sephiroth started to become truly annoyed with the blond, "Tifa! Stay back!"

Sephiroth's eyes flicked to the brunette girl, the desire to cut her down for distracting his prize almost overwhelming him. "How can I?" the nuisance demanded, "I wanna help you."

Cloud pushed back from the silver haired man and Sephiroth felt a slight twinge at the loss. "You can't," Cloud told her and Sephiroth smirked slightly. The blond was right; no one could help Cloud, no one but Sephiroth. And he would help him, oh how he would help him. He would lay Cloud down and help him in all the right ways. First he would help him out of his clothes, slowly stripping him until he lay nude before the silver haired man. Then Sephiroth would help Cloud into a lust filled frenzy. He would tease the blond until he was stiff and erect, running his fingers along Cloud's length and making him moan. Then Sephiroth would gently press one finger deep within the blond, for he knew that Cloud was a virgin, he had to be considering the pathetic worthless company he kept. He would stretch the blond slowly, teasing as he went, pressing Cloud's prostate until he went insane from the pleasure. Only when he was begging for it, screaming his ecstasy to the world, would Sephiroth take him and make Cloud his.

"He'll never let go of the darkness," Sephiroth informed the brunette brat.

"He doesn't have to," Tifa retorted, "He just needs someone to surround him with light." Sephiroth swung his sword at the bitch, how dare she even try to take his prize, his rightful property, away from him! "The darkness will be there, Sephiroth-but in a place you can't reach."

"Is that right?" Sephiroth almost scoffed, "Let's see what this light of yours can do."

The silver haired swordsman swung his blade at the foolish girl who actually thought she could keep the blond from him. The bitch actually had the nerve to attempt to strike him, not that she succeeded as Sephiroth easily evaded her attack. Turning to face the brat again, the silver haired man was temporarily blinded by a flash of light that radiated from the girl. Even Cloud flinched away from the flash, something that Sephiroth was very pleased about. The fact that the blond seemed to have such an aversion to the light was absolutely perfect, he would fall into Sephiroth's darkness with little resistance.

"No!" the blond yelled.

Tifa ignored her supposed friend's cry, lunging at the silver haired man once again. Sephiroth raised his hand, blocking her with ease before throwing her back. Slashing at her with Masamune, Sephiroth was slightly startled when the bitch managed to dodge his strikes. A brilliant light flashed through the clearing, temporarily blinding the silver haired man and causing Cloud to flinch away. Deep within his stomach Sephiroth felt a squirm of satisfaction that the blond couldn't cope with the light, it would make it all the easier to draw him into the darkness for good.

"Look out!" the keyblade bearer cried before another blinding flash over took the group.

Recovering quickly, Sephiroth sprang at the blond, knocking him backwards. Cloud quickly took a battle stance, yet his eyes showed anything but determination for the fight ahead. "Cloud," the brunet bitch said, "You can have my light."

"The light doesn't suit you," Sephiroth informed the blond. He couldn't understand why Cloud wouldn't just accept it and come with him.

"I just…" Cloud paused, his eyes torn, "Don't know."

Sephiroth was immensely pleased for a moment, then the blond began to glow brilliantly. Cursing inwardly that the blond was fighting the darkness rather than accepting it, Sephiroth lunged forward. "Stop!" he snapped. As he flew towards the blond the light intensified and the silver haired man paused for a moment. In his moment of indecision Cloud leapt into the air, meeting Sephiroth in a clash of steel on steel. Light consumed the pair and the silver haired man felt as if he were being ripped away from reality.

Sephiroth groaned softly, a hand reaching up to brush over his forehead. Sitting up slowly the silver haired man bumped his head on the low ceiling. Growling slightly, Sephiroth opened his eyes only to find himself bathed in darkness. _[i] Well, at least I got where I wanted to. [/i]_ Sephiroth thought smugly. Stretching out his arm, the silver haired man searched for his prize, knowing that Cloud had been transported as well. When only the smooth walls of where ever he had ended up met his touch, a frown crossed his features. He was about to summon Masamune and simply slash his way out of his confines when a soft sound reached his ears. Straining his enhanced hearing, the silver haired man was able to make out a distant conversation.

"Oh no you didn't!" a female voice yelled.

"I could so beat you! My CloudSeme is way stronger than anything you've got!" a boy shouted back.

"I'd like to see you try," the female scoffed.

"Fine," the boy snapped, "I challenge you!"

"I choose UkeRoth!" the girl yelled.

Sephiroth only had a moment to mentally freak out when he heard the word UkeRoth before he was flung into a small clearing. Blinking in confusion, the silver haired man looked around at the surrounding forest, taking in the small brunet boy standing opposite of him and the blond girl behind him. It was unusually cold and upon looking down at himself, Sephiroth realized why. He was in a thong and nothing else, a leather thong. With metal studs running along the top. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screeched, wrapping his wing around himself to shield his near nudity from the two teens staring at him

"An UkeRoth?" the boy scoffed, "Like that will beat me."

"I'll beat you to a fucking bloody pulp if you don't stop staring!" Sephiroth raged.

"You can't beat my UkeRoth!" the girl ignored Sephiroth and snapped at the boy.

"Who the hell are you calling UkeRoth?!"

"We'll see," the boy smirked, "I choose CloudSeme!"

The boy held up a small red and white ball and Sephiroth had to roll his eyes at that. Like a ball could defeat him, what was the boy going to do? Throw it at him? The silver haired man was taken aback when a red light shot out of it and Cloud materialized in front of him. "Why the fuck does he get clothes?!" Sephiroth shouted as the blond took in where he was.

Sephiroth watched as Cloud looked down at his own outfit and couldn't help but to drool a little at the sight himself. The blond was in tight fitting jeans that extenuated his crotch and lean leg muscles in a way that had to be positively sinful. And the tight white t-shirt Cloud had on showed his defined chest in a way that made Sephiroth want to run his tongue over every inch of it. The demonic wing that stretched out behind the blond was just the kicker, Sephiroth had to have him. Confused blue eyes focused on the silver haired man and immediately a broad grin spread across that angelic face. "Are you naked?!" the blond laughed.

"Shut up!" Sephiroth growled, wrapping his wing around himself even tighter.

"Oh look," the girl cooed, "They like each other."

"I don't like him," Cloud snapped.

"I'd fuck him," Sephiroth shrugged.

Cloud sputtered incoherently and backed away slightly. "I don't think my CloudSeme likes your UkeRoth," the boy snickered.

"Wait…I'm seme? Oh fuck yeah!" Cloud sneered at Sephiroth who glared in response.

"In your dreams uke!" the silver haired man snarled.

"I'm not the UkeRoth here."

"We'll see about that!" Sephiroth took a step forward.

"Let's start this already," the girl behind Sephiroth sighed.

"Fine," the boy responded, "You start."

"UkeRoth!" the girl shouted, "Use water gun!"

"What the fuck is water gu-" Sephiroth started to ask before water suddenly shot out of his mouth. "Oh god," Sephiroth clutched his mouth once it stopped, "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea," Cloud said looking down at himself in disgust and his soaked shirt. Sephiroth found his own eyes drawn to the blonde's wet, white t-shirt, though more specifically the fact that the shirt was now see through.

"CloudSeme use attract!" the boy yelled in response.

"I don't wanna," Cloud squirmed for a moment before suddenly taking on a very provocative pose. Sephiroth immediately felt his face going red and started forward uncontrollably.

"Shit!" the girl squeaked, "CloudSeme's attract is super effective! UkeRoth, use harden and strengthen your defense!"

"Oh I'll harden something alright," Sephiroth practically purred.

"What the hell?" Cloud looked a little startled as Sephiroth's wing fell completely away to reveal his thong. The silver haired man was immensely pleased to see that the blonde's body was reacting to the sight. The tight jeans were noticeably tighter to say the least. Sephiroth's own body reacted quite noticeably, his cock hardening at the sight before him.

"CloudSeme, use fuck you!" the boy yelled at the blond.

"That's not an attack!" the girl shrieked.

"Don't mind if I do," Cloud smirked.

Sephiroth only had a moment to realize what the little brat of a boy had said before Cloud sprung. The silver haired man was knocked onto his back, the blond pinning him down. Sephiroth tried to push the blond away, but Cloud barely budged. A gasp escaped Sephiroth's lips as Cloud ground their hips together. The blond took advantage of the silver haired man's open lips as he captured them in a searing kiss, forcing his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth couldn't stifle a groan from bubbling out of his throat at his mouth was practically tongue fucked by the blond. He cringed inwardly when he whined pathetically as the blonde's lips moved away, connecting with his neck instead. His body arched when a hand dipped down to cup his own growing bulge.

Cloud chuckled against the skin of Sephiroth's neck and had the silver haired man been slightly more coherent he would have swatted the blond for it. As it was, Sephiroth was far to interested in the hand resting on his groin. He knew that he was squirming for the blond, knew that he was not in control, but Sephiroth honestly didn't care. He would take control back…when he felt like it. And that wasn't right now. He rather liked the feeling of Cloud's lips working his neck, marking him and leaving tingling bruises, and the feeling of those slim fingers on his length was indescribable. Sephiroth normally would have chastised himself for the keening noise he made when the blonde's hand dipped into the thong he had been forced to wear, but as it stood, he was far too gone to care.

"You like that?" Cloud purred.

"CloudSeme!" the boy across the clearing yelled, "Use take down!"

"Hehe," the blond smirked, "I'll take him down all right."

"What the hell is that supposed to mea-" Sephiroth was cut off as Cloud ripped the leather of Sephiroth's thong with surprising ease. The silver haired man was about to protest again when three fingers were thrust into his mouth. Out of instinct Sephiroth began to suckle them and nearly cursed the blond for smirking at him. Needing to take some form of control back, Sephiroth reached up and started to undress the blond, ripping away his shirt with such vigor that it popped at the seams and tore away from his toned chest. There was a sense of grim satisfaction when the blond looked shocked at his sudden disrobing, but Sephiroth wasn't satisfied with that alone. With the same aggression, the silver haired man ripped the tight jeans away and was pleasantly surprised to find that Cloud wore nothing underneath.

Cloud growled low in his throat and Sephiroth was a little shocked at the thrill it sent up his spine. Somehow aggressive Cloud was even more arousing than submissive emo Cloud. The fingers were yanked out of his mouth and Sephiroth yelped loudly as one was thrust violently into his entrance. The silver haired man was about to throw the blond off when the finger thrust harder into him and a moan tore its way from his throat. It hurt like a bitch, but damn if it didn't feel good.

"Masochist huh?" Cloud questioned softly, "Always thought you were a sadist, can't say I'm surprised you like to take it too."

"A-ass ho-ole," Sephiroth stammered as the finger continued its assault.

"I do believe you are the ass right now," Cloud smirked and Sephiroth took a swipe at him.

His attack was met with a second finger being thrust into his entrance, striking his prostate straight on. Keening loudly, Sephiroth arched into the thrusting fingers, pushing his hips down as hard as his position allowed. Had the blond not hit his prostate again with even more force, Sephiroth would have seen the increasingly smug grin plastered on Cloud's face. Writhing under the sensation of it all, Sephiroth wasn't even aware that he was gripping the blonde's shoulders as the fingers thrust and scissored within him. He was aware of the pathetic whimper that burst from his lips as the fingers were removed. The silver haired man had only just begun to cringe at his own patheticness when he was suddenly and violently filled. Crying out, Sephiroth gripped the blond above him as if he were some sort of lifeline. It hurt, god it hurt, but the silver haired man loved it. Pain had never been a turn off for him, now he knew why.

"NO!" the girl behind the pair shouted, "UkeRoth, do something!"

Opening feline green eyes, Sephiroth saw Cloud's flushed face above him and was enthralled by the look of ecstasy he found there. Brilliant blue eyes opened to stare down at him and an almost cruel grin spread across the blonde's angelic face. Before Sephiroth could really register what was happening Cloud had pulled out so that only the head of his erection remained within the silver haired man's body, only to thrust back in hard. Sephiroth screamed as he threw his head back, his nails digging into Cloud's back, leaving raised red lines along the porcelain skin. When the blond repeated his actions Sephiroth couldn't hold back another scream, only this time it was laced with a deep moan. Hearing the corresponding snicker from the blond, Sephiroth growled low in his throat and pushed up with his hip. The wide eyed expression on Cloud's face as they rolled over was rather satisfying, and Sephiroth snickered down at the blond as he sat on top of him, still impaled on the smaller man's cock. Raising his body up, the silver haired man slammed himself back down, hitting his prostate with such force he was momentarily blinded. When he regained the ability to see, Sephiroth was treated to a mixture of pleasure and shock on the blond below him.

"That's not what I meant!" the blond girl shouted, "Fight him damn it! Don't give into his attack!"

Glancing up at the girl, a wicked smile spread across Sephiroth's face. "Why don't we give those two brats a show?" he asked Cloud.

Blue eyes flickered to the two teenagers before meeting emerald green. "Like traumatize them…or something?" the blond panted.

"Mm," Sephiroth moaned as he started to rock up and down on the blonde's length, "Something like that."

"…I'm up for it," Cloud grinned.

"I can tell," the silver haired man smirked before gasping as the blond snapped his hips up, hitting his sweet spot.

Refusing to give Cloud control over the moment, Sephiroth reached down and pinned his companion's arms above his head before he began to ride the blond in earnest. It took him a moment to find the exact position that ensured his prostate was continuously stroked, but once he did Sephiroth was able to force himself down on Cloud with such power that his vision was nothing more than a blur of white. When the blond started to snap his hips up in time with Sephiroth's thrusts, the silver haired man started to howl incoherently, the pleasure overwhelming him. At some point Sephiroth released Cloud's hands, so consumed by the mere act of riding him, and was slightly taken aback when the blond reached up to take his neglected length in his hand. Screaming out his pleasure, Sephiroth began to ride Cloud with even more force than before. It didn't take long before another scream forced it's way past his lips and he came, his inner walls clenching and drawing the blond over the edge with him.

Collapsing on top of the blond, Sephiroth panted heavily for a moment before raising his head to smirk into dazed blue eyes. Seeing Cloud's confused gaze, Sephiroth slowly shifted his gaze to the pair of teenagers who had moved to stand next to each other at some time during the act. The girl looked absolutely horrified and was actually slightly green in the face while the boy was dead pale and looked as if he were about to faint. Hearing the blond snicker at the sight of the two teenagers, Sephiroth looked back down and his wicked grin grew even wider.

"What?" Cloud asked nervously.

"My turn," Sephiroth growled. Quickly standing, the silver haired man scooped the blond up and threw him over his shoulder before heading off into the woods to claim his prize good and proper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Misu…darling…*takes Misu by the shoulders* DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT WAS TO WRITE?!! *shakes Misu senseless* I lost my mind, I seriously did. The opening nearly killed me since I decided to follow the actual transcript from the game. I watched that scene like 50 times getting this done. Plus I am sooo not an UkeRoth writer, I just don't naturally do it so…*points at story* hard._

_Mims: And don't get her started on the crack part._

_Me: I'm going to hell for this, well, not this specifically, but I'm still going to hell. So feel free to flame me for this, I'm kind of expecting it. And yes, I did transfer this over from my alternate account. Since I changed my penname I'm no longer tracable by mommy dearest. So the porn shall reign supreme!  
_


	5. Akuroku 2

_Old work is old, but was never posted. I'm busy with other stuff, but I had some really good news and wanted to put something up for it. I got into the Culinary Institute of America Nappa Valley. I'm super excited. So I post porn._

_Disclaimer:__ Me own? Don't make me laugh._

_Warning:__ bondage, minor D/s play, dominant Axel, frot, slight issues with consent, but not really._

_Pairing:__ Axel x Roxas fun time!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas let loose a high pitched squeal and latched onto the tall redhead next to him. Why he had let Axel talk him into watching a scary movie was beyond him, he didn't really have much of a stomach for them. Of course the redhead had chosen the bloodiest movie he could find, so now Roxas was starting to get a little queasy as well. The blond let out a little whimper and buried his face into Axel's chest, desperate to block out the image of blood spurting out of the masked villain's latest victim.

Axel smiled down at the little blond wrapped around his torso. It never failed, show Roxas a scary movie and he was all over the closest person. Axel always made sure to be the closest person of course. And the noises the terrified blond was emitting, they were just perfect. Knowing exactly what to do, Axel began to stroke Roxas' blond spikes and whisper softly. "It's okay, it's just a movie." Roxas whimpered slightly and raised his head just in time to catch someone being decapitated. Squeaking, like a girl, Roxas buried his face once again and tightened his grip. "Do you want me to turn the movie off?" Axel asked as he continued to stroke the blonde's hair.

"Yes," Roxas muttered against Axel's chest.

The blond's breath against his bare skin, Axel didn't like to wear shirts, caused the redhead to shiver slightly. Reaching for the remote, Axel had to loosen Roxas' vice grip to turn the TV off. "There," Axel announced, "No more horror flick." The blond lifted his head slightly, blue eyes wide and filled with uncertainty. Axel saw Roxas' eyes flick at the blank screen before he relaxed. "So," Axel began to untangle himself from the younger teen, "I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning."

"No!" Roxas latched onto the redhead once again. There was no way that he was going to be left alone after that. He knew it was an irrational fear, knew that it was just a movie and couldn't really hurt him, but it didn't stop the fear from being there. At Axel's raised eyebrow, Roxas explained himself, "I promised I'd hang out with you tonight," that was a plausible enough lie, "We should just sit and talk, or something."

On the inside, Axel was having a little party. Things were falling perfectly into place. "If I didn't know any better," he smirked down at the blond who was still firmly attached to his waist, "I'd say that the movie scared you."

For a moment it looked like Roxas was going to yell the redhead, but suddenly his face fell. "That movie terrified me," Axel was shocked to hear the blond admit, "I don't want to be alone."

"Ah, poor Roxy,"

"Don't call me that."

"Did the movie scare you?" Axel ignored the interruption, "Do you need big, bad Axel to make it all better?"

Roxas' eye twitched slightly at that, making Axel think he might have taken it a little too far. He was surprised however, when Roxas' face broke into a wide grin. "I know what you're doing," the blond's voice took on an impish edge, "And you don't have to beat around the bush."

"Oh," Axel gave Roxas his sexiest smile, "Is that so?" Leaning down, Axel made to press his lips against Roxas', he was however, met with open air.

"I knew it!" Roxas leapt away from the redhead, "All you want is sex! You probably just showed me that damn movie so I would jump on you!" Roxas pointed an accusing finger at Axel.

All the redhead did was grin sheepishly. Roxas was just about to take out his keyblades when the older male finally spoke. "Well," Axel shrugged, "It worked, didn't it?"

Roxas was left his mouth hanging open, he honestly didn't expect the redhead to admit to it. He was so caught off guard by the redhead's bluntness, that he didn't see Axel tense slightly. The redhead launched himself at the blond, knocking him off his feet. "Axel!" he yelled. The flame wielder stopped all protests by covering Roxas' mouth with his own. The redhead had taken advantage of Roxas' open mouth and thrust his tongue between the blond's lips. Not one to cooperate, Roxas bit down on the redhead's tongue.

"Uh," Axel pulled away a little, "You know how I like it rough baby." Axel couldn't help but grin at the blonde's expression, it was just so precious. Roxas' stunned look didn't last long though, and the blond began to attempt to throw the redhead off of himself. With a smirk, Axel reached into his back pocket.

"What the hell Axel? Get off of me!" Roxas growled.

"But that's no fun," Axel pouted. Not waiting for the blond to protest further, Axel snapped a pair of fuzzy handcuffs on Roxas' wrists, securing his arms behind his back. When Roxas opened his mouth to yell some more, the redhead simply placed a gag in it. Axel then hoisted the pissed off blond over his shoulder and dropped him back down on the couch. Ignoring the dangerous glint in Roxas' eyes, the redhead climbed onto the blond. Slowly, he started nipping up and down Roxas' neck. Letting his hands wander over the younger males body, Axel noticed that Roxas was not fighting nearly as much.

God Roxas loved it when Axel was all dominant, not that he'd ever admit it. He liked to make the redhead work a bit, so he always put up a fight, that just made it more fun. As he felt his shirt being pulled up, Roxas couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his entire body, the anticipation was too great. The blond chastised himself when he saw Axel's smirk, he didn't need the redhead to know just how much he was enjoying this yet. Glaring up at Axel, Roxas tried to twist his hips and throw the redhead off himself. Axel just lifted himself up and placed his hands on either side of the blonde's head while straddling his waist, effectively caging him in.

Lowering his head back down, Axel started to nip at Roxas' neck again, leaving small bite marks over the other's skin. The blond arched slightly at the slight sting of the bites, his head falling back against the cushions of the couch. The smaller male scowled around the gag in his mouth when Axel chuckled against his flesh and retaliated by kicking out with one leg.

"Careful Roxy," the redhead purred as he ran a hand through spiky blond locks, "Don't want to hit something valuable."

Roxas just rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side with a distinct sniff. Chuckling again, Axel fisted the blond's hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to bare his throat. Roxas squeaked slightly at the move, eyes wide at the forcefulness Axel was showing. Usually he was just insistent, but as the redhead clamped his teeth down on the blond's throat Axel showed a level of possessiveness that was previously missing in their couplings. It was something that Roxas found unbelievably hot. The blond gasped around the gag in his mouth when Axel trailed his other hand down Roxas' side to cup his arousal.

"Getting excited?" the redhead murmured against Roxas' throat, "Good, don't want to leave you behind."

Roxas growled around the gag, attempting to pull his head up to glare at the redhead but only managed to get his haired tugged. Wincing at the slight pain, the blond snarled at the warm chuckle that Axel let loose. He was about to make another attempt at yanking his head free when the redhead's free hand slithered under his shirt. Squeaking slightly as fingers brushed over his nipples, Roxas squirmed helplessly under the larger male.

"Gods you're beautiful like this," Axel purred, "Laid out beneath me like some sort of doll. Only I get to play with you." The redhead's voice turned to a low growl, "I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. Anyone else even gets a glimps and I don't know what I'll do. Probably lock you away, make you mine alone."

With that statement still ringing in Roxas' ears, Axel bit down harshly on the blond's neck, almost breaking his skin in the process. Crying out around the gag in his mouth, Roxas bucked against the redhead, shuddering violently with arousal. Axel just hummed softly as he licked the mark he had left on flawless skin. Pushing off the smaller male, the redhead sat up to look down at Roxas for a moment before shedding his shirt in a fluid movement. Quickly undoing his belt, Axel pulled his arousal out before emerald eyes sought out their sapphire companions. Making sure to keep eye contact, the redhead reached down to push Roxas' shirt up so his stomach and chest were revealed before quickly undoing his pants and pulling the blond's cock out.

Roxas moaned softly when he felt the fire wielder's hands on him, gasping when his arousal was grasped before whining at the almost immediate loss of contact. Axel smiled softly before leaning down to pepper kisses over the blond's face and neck as he aligned their bodies so their arousals were pressed against one another. Letting his hands roam over Roxas' exposed torso, Axel rocked forward slightly, groaning at the friction the motion caused. A slight smile touched his lips at the answering groan it produced from the blond. Sliding one hand smoothly into golden spikes, Axel pulled Roxas' head back again so he could work on the smaller male's neck, fully intent on leaving as many marks as he could. Moving his other hand downward, the redhead gently cupped a hip so he could hold the smaller male steady against his own rocking hips.

Roxas panted heavily through his nose as Axel thrust against him. Letting his eyes slip closed, the blond moved his hips in tandem with the redhead, gasping as teeth scraped along the column of his throat. Their bodies seemed to almost melt together, heat scorching through them as precum made the movements easier. Roxas began to let loose a string of loud moans, the noise bubbling out of him with each perfect thrust against him. Axel growled slightly and released the blond's hair in order to rip the gag out of his mouth, claiming it immediately in a searing kiss. Tongues lapped at each other desperately as their rhythm of perfect thrusts became slightly erratic, each male drawing closer to his end. Roxas cried out into Axel's mouth when he felt a hand wrap around them both, squeezing and adding to the delicious friction.

The blond didn't last much longer, coming with a plaintive cry. Axel followed a few strokes after him, cursing under his breath as he spilled himself over the blond's abdomen. Both males collapsed in a heap, breathing in the other's scent as they collected themselves.

Blinking slightly, Roxas shifted and felt the handcuffs around his wrists dig into his back. "Untie me," he muttered sleepily.

"Mkay," Axel slurred slightly as he sat up so he could see what he was doing, "Wanna go to bed?"

"Sure," the blond mumbled, allowing himself to be picked up and carried towards the older male's room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Like I said, this is old. Like over a year old, probably closer to two. I don't know why I never posted it, but I didn't for some reason. I should look through my old files more often, there's a lot of stuff I never posted for one reason or another. Mind you, some of it will never be posted because of how god awful it is. I just can't bring myself to delete it yet._


End file.
